Alexander Menes
Alexander Menes is an Ancient Vampire, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Alexander is the son of Aldric and Nyla. He has six siblings: four brothers named, Jason, Seti, Geb and his twin Lucius, he has two sisters named Sophia and Zoe. Alexander is a member of the Menes Family. History Alexander was born in ancient Egypt into a close family, his father Aldric was a powerful Witch who served the Pharaoh as his high priest and his mother Nyla was a servant to Aldric. They fell in love and had six children. Aldric created a Spell for immortality for the pharaoh to rule indefinitely. Nature stopped Aldric from using his spell, by taking away his power. The pharaoh angered and ordered him and his family executed, but Aldric escaped back to his village, but it was already under attack. Meanwhile, Alexander was teaching his younger brother Geb hunting when they were ambushed. In the crossfire Geb was killed and Alexander was distraught for not protecting him. Alexander in a rage killed the attackers and fled with Gebs body, he carried Geb back to their village which was already under attacked. The guards didn't find Aldric and Nyla hiding with their other children. Alexander found his family and upset informed them of what happened to Geb. The Guards found Alexander and his family, but Aldric, Alexander, Jason and Seti fought back and slaughtered them in revenge for Gebs death. Aldric in his anguish some how discovered through those guards deaths, the spot was marked with immense power and he could use his magic again, he felt more powerful than ever before. Nyla begged him to use his immortality spell on his them in order not lose anymore of their family. Aldric hesitated but agreed and turn himself and his family into the very first vampires. Alexander and his siblings became overwhelmed with thirst for blood and started killing their neighbours, but Lucius tried to resist not wanting to trigger the curse placed on him, but failed. Lucius triggered the curse and transformed into a Werewolf, learned he could control the change now becoming a Hybrid. Alexander and his family were given vast strength and speed by their father. Alexander becoming a vampire, his guilt for not being able to protect Geb was magnified and his eager for revenge too. Alexander and his sister Sophia wanted payback and went back to Egypt's capital on a rampage at the pharaohs palace, easily killing the pharaohs guards and anyone in their path getting to the pharaohs chambers. Alexander and Sophia killed the pharaoh. Athens, 1200 BC Relationships Juno Main article: Alexander and Juno Lucius Menes Main article: Lucius and Alexander Other Relationships *Alexander and Sophia (Close Siblings) *Alexander and Aldric (Father and Son) *Alexander and Nyla (Mother and Son) *Alexander and Zoe (Close Siblings) *Alexander and Seti (Sibling Rivalry/Close Siblings) *Alexander and Jason (Sibling Rivalry/Close Siblings) *Alexander and Heka (Allies) *Alexander and Geb (Close Siblings) Personality Human Alexander was very close to his family and became a role model to his younger brother Geb. Alexander was extremely close with his twin brother Lucius, they were also best friends. Ancient Vampire As a vampire, Alexander became angry with Gebs death and deeply hurt when Lucius killed their father. Alexander took no pleasure when he helped Lucius be imprisoned. He felt Lucius betrayed their family and swore he will never be free. Over the millenia he embraced his nature and enjoyed the perks of being a vampire. Over the years, he held little disregard for human life and saw them as just toys to be played with. He was very unpredictable, going from being a respectable gentlemen to a menacing psycho and would do anything to get what he wants. Despite this, he still really cares for his family wants them to reunite but he is stubborn to do something about it. He and Lucius fell in love with the daughter of a wealthy tyrant named Juno, he and Juno were a couple for a while and then she chose Lucius over him. Alexander holds the key to his release and vows to her that she will never be with him again. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Ancient vampires are far much stronger than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Ancient vampires are much faster than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Ancient vampires have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Ancient vampires possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Ancient vampires can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Immortality' - Ancient vampires have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They are truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. * Mind Compulsion - An Ancient Vampire can compel normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and humans. *'Blood Cure' - Ancient Vampires blood can cure any injuries including a werewolf or hybrid bite. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Precognition' - Ancient Vampires can see events of the future. This ability works on Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves, witches and humans. This ability doesn't work on Ancient Vampires. *'Paralysis Bite' - Venom from the bite of an Ancient Vampire will paralyze and cause excruciating pain to its victim instantly. They will be immobilized for hours, unable to move. This effects Immortals, Orginals, hybrids, normal vampires, werewolves, witches and humans. *'Day Walking' - Ancient vampires are able to move around during the day. *'Advanced Immunity' - Ancient Vampires are immune to vervain, sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, white oak stake and illusions. They can enter homes without an invitations. Ancient Vampires are completely indestructible. Weaknesses *'Elder Dagger' - The only weapon capable of subduing an Ancient Vampire. *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on an Ancient vampire, they will lose their immortality. *'Desiccation' - Without blood an Ancient vampire will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Magic' - A witch using extremely powerful magic could hurt or neutralize an Ancient Vampire. It is believed that only Aldric could cure an Ancient Vampire of their immortality, but being a vampire he has no magic Category:Ancient Vampire Category:Menes Family Category:Supernaturals Category:Bazri Category:Undead